Structural trusses are used in a variety of different building installations in order to provide beams and other structural members which are intended to take load within the building framework. Structural trusses of a variety of predetermined lengths may therefore be required in order to fit a particular framework design. In the past, this has necessitated the fabrication of trusses having a number of different lengths so that a suitable length can be selected for installation in the framework.
However, in more recent times, structural trusses have been proposed which have at least one end configuration which enables the truss to be trimmed to a desired length, thereby enabling a truss of one length to be made, and for the truss to be trimmed in order to fit the particular framework in which the truss is to be installed.
Conventional end configurations generally include a web which is glued between upper and lower chords of the truss. The chord is completed by a plurality of intermediate struts which connect the top and bottom chords intermediate the end configuration of the truss and the opposite end of the truss. The intermediate struts are normally connected to the chords by a pressing operation in which connector plates having punched teeth are pressed to connect the struts to the chords. The struts may be made from metal and the connector plates may be an integral part of the struts, or the struts may be wooden struts and the connector plates may be discrete plates which are used to connect the struts to the chords. The web may be located in grooves formed in the facing surfaces of the chords in order to further strengthen the connection of the web to the chords.
The manufacturing sequence of such trusses usually is to glue the web in place between the chords and then leave the partly completed truss for a period of time to enable the glue to cure so that the web is securely attached between the chords. When the glue has cured, the truss is then completed in a pressing operation by attaching the intermediate struts between the chords.
The manufacturing technique which relies on the use of glue does not fit well with the remainder of the manufacturing technique which basically relies upon pressing technology to secure the remaining components of the truss together. Furthermore, the need to glue the web at the end of the truss means that manufacturing time is relatively long in view of the need for the glue to cure before the truss can be completed.